A messenger application, such as a text messenger or a chat messenger, presents a conversation in a sequential time order, such as in an ascending manner, along a vertical plane. However, the messenger application can overwhelm a user thereof when the conversation includes a plurality of messages, especially when the messenger application receives the messages in a rapid succession, such as when the conversation involves a chatbot or a large group of participants. Further, if the messenger application is displayed via a desktop display or a laptop and the conversation contains a set of sensitive data, such as an alphanumeric string or an image, then there may be a desire to hide the sensitive data in a presence of a third party, such as a bystander or an onlooker, and yet still continue the conversation, without turning off the desktop display or closing the laptop. Additionally, some displays present a plurality of windows simultaneously and, due to limited display space, the windows may overlap and obscure at least some content of underlying windows. This state of being becomes even more problematic with small display sizes, such as mobile phones, tablets, or others, especially when the set of sensitive data may be displayed.